Lullabies of the Lost
by Crowskin
Summary: Kakashi was never a very good judge of character.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Lack of awareness. Comatose.

But now consciousness comes. It grows like a seed in the earth, spreading slowly from the center out, and he becomes aware of his head and its position. He is lying on his back, one arm twisted underneath him, eyes closed and mouth open. His nostrils are painful with the smells of antiseptic and soured chemicals. The tendons in his neck have tightened angrily, and there is fabric burning against his sensitive, too-hot cheek.

The coldly observant buzz of an IV drips innocuously into the edges of his senses.

He cannot open his eyes; something seals them shut. His tongue is dry, his lips salty and cracked as he tries to lick them. He feels as if he's been biting steel, because there's dull, deep pain at the corners of his mouth and tongue, a delicate throb in his teeth. He tries to flex his fingers, and they ache as if they haven't stirred for days.

One arm is twisted underneath him. He raised the other, fingers awkwardly probing the unfamiliar contours of his face, rubbing away at the crust gumming an eye shut.

He can open the lid halfway. He can see nothing. White outlines dance past his vision, and drift just as easily back out again. He runs numb fingers over his chest, his stomach, his thigh. He cannot feel anything except the smolder of rough sheets and the metallic taste in his mouth.

The coldly observant buzz of an IV drips innocuously into the edges of his senses. He is lulled. Numb fingers fall down.

Consciousness fades.

The seed dies.

* * *

Author's Notes: I enjoy teasers. Interested? Wait for the next chapter, review and give constructive criticism….I'd like to know how my attempt at suspense went.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kakashi dreams.

Cold fluorescents and a wane, sickly green moon bear witness.

Kakashi dreams. Gentle handcuffs embrace him, holding him fast to the stark bed frame. There is tender sheepskin lining that prevents plums from blossoming out of ruptured veins/vines when he slips into disappointingly frequent seizures.

He is breathing death. It's a subtle rasp that is noticeable only when absent.

Kakashi dreams.

--

Kakashi likes Obito. Kakashi likes dogs. The situation is agreeable to him; it is a rare day after training and everyone is too exhausted to pick up the petty bickering, and Kakashi deems it necessary to spend more time with his team than his standard, polite, seven-second goodbye. Build trust. Companionship. Teamwork.

(If it's merely a ploy to lay on the cool grass with Obito, Kakashi doesn't know it. Kakashi also doesn't know about the tensing of sinew stretching up to tingle on his tongue; doesn't know about the hunger that has nothing to do with food and everything to do with Obito's scent.)

Kakashi likes Obito. Kakashi likes dogs. Kakashi likes dogs because they are fair. They hold none of the subtly of ninja. There is no hidden message behind a growl, behind a lick. As long as you assert your dominance, they will follow. If you are lax, they will attack and re-establish the natural order. Every action has a meaning, every meaning is transparent, every transparent meaning is just. It's fair, in the way that a ninja's life is not. (Who die for hate and love and religion and money and trust and lies and truth and isolation and friendship all the other shades of grey that do not seem to make it on the white-and-black memorial stone.) It appeals to the morbid sense of humor Kakashi does not have.

Kakashi likes Obito. Kakashi likes dogs. Kakashi likes the way Obito's fingers trail exquisite patterns down the fine hair at his lower back. Kakashi likes the warm bulk of one of his pit bulls against his leg. He likes his head on Obito's shoulder, his hand on Obito's chest, the way Obito grips him that says YOU AND I COULD DIE SO LET'S CRAM A FEW YEARS INTO THIS MINUTE, all wrapped up in one embrace.

(This did not come until later, when Obito was sobered and Kakashi was softened, when circumstances were desperate and Kakashi was desperate; but in this mix of memory and dream, it makes sense.)

Kakashi likes the way Obito kisses his bare throat in a distinctly post-coital way. He likes basking in the fading heat, and he smiles and looks down at his lover because he really likes Obito's eyes, and –

It is dark and he is in a clearing. There is icy wind whipping him, flowers rotting quietly in his fist, and Obito's leer slapping him on the cheek.

"That was not kind, Kakashi-san."

He is – he is leaned against the memorial stone, a vulgar smirk plastered artificially to his lips. His skin is the faint blue of the recently deceased, his withered fingers trail exquisite patterns down his name on the memorial stone.

The eyes were gone, but Obito managed to stare him down all the same.

Obito stalked forward. His body was lanky, advancing in disconnected jerks. "Your eyes are so pretty," he mocked, wrenching Kakashi into a passionless embrace. Ragged nails slashed at Kakashi's lower back. Kakashi's screams asphyxiated in Obito's blue mouth as fingers tore into his eye socket.

--

Kakashi dreams. Gentle handcuffs embrace him, holding him fast to the stark bed frame. There are kanji carved into the seared leather, for tranquility and restraint. Sleepwalking ninja do not

_(There is an empty eyed kunoichi; she is walking in a residential area in the light of a wane, sickly green moon. Her fingers flutter and pluck at tidy, bloodless bandages. Her mouth jitters, tripping over names that no longer exist. Her eyes swivel and suffer in the grip of places that are not Konoha. Weariness and shock are scratched beneath the eyes. Lethargy drags past the shapely long limbs._

_Donotwakesleepwalkersitisdangerous._

_There is a shop owner sweeping his porch; it is late. He works hard to keep the business running. The sight of the walking girl/child disturbs him. He walks forward, concerned, places a hand on her shoulder, asks her if she's okay. She bares her teeth at the enemy ninja and eliminates the mark. When enough marks have died, and the enemy captures her, she does not)_

_go down_ well with the public.

Kakashi dreams.

* * *

Author's Notes: Not sure I like this chapter. We'll see. But I swear to whatever deity you subscribe to, if I don't get reviews from people other than my lovely Novocain, I'll quit writing. So tell me about it! I want to know what you thought. D;


End file.
